Roberta (AFL game)
Roberta Johansson, known as Ryo Izumisawa (泉沢 涼 Izumisawa Ryo), is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In A Flowery Life game, she is one of available bachelorettes to court. Roberta is a cold, yet eager young girl who practises ice hockey, just like she's really good at most of the things she tries. Roberta becomes very upset when she isn't able to live up to her own expectations. She is rivalry with Cheryl. Roberta will stay in town until Spring 31. She will leave every Summer to some other place with cooler weather, but returns in Autumn. The Player will unlock Roberta after they have build her Cottage, which requires 25 White Pearl, 40 Softwood Lumber, and 5 Wool. Players can buy the blueprint from HD Entertainment. If by chance the player builds Roberta's Cottage during Summer season, Roberta will not appear until Autumn 1. 'Gifts' 'Schedule' Before marriage, Roberta lives alone at her Cottage that located in Baumgarten Shopping District, between the path to Grünefeld Park and Rainbow Eatery. At noon, she goes to Primrose Private Academy admiring the books. If the Player marries Roberta, she will live at player's home. On Summer 1 Roberta will not tell the player that she is leaving - she will stay all year long. Her Cottage on Shopping District will be inhabited by the man who runs a Coffee Shop in Mall of Bayern. If the weather Rainy, Roberta will not go outside at all. 'Before Marriage' 'After Marriage with the Player' 'Symbol Events' 1-Symbol Event *Roberta's Cottage *6:00 to 8:00 *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Roberta has 10,000 SP or more Roberta wants to know why you are inside her house. Choice 1: My mistake! (-1000 SP) Well then, Roberta asks you to leave. Choice 2: Just wanted to say hi... (+1500 SP) Roberta chuckles; she was not expecting that response from you. She invites you come into her house and asks about your idol skill. Idol training sounds like it would be a very busy job. Roberta thinks you are an optimist for finding interesting in such busy work, but it is a good thing. Maybe she should think more positively too. Roberta has some studying to do, and suggests you get back to work. 2-Symbol Event *Blue Angel Mansion *10:00 to 12:00 *Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Roberta has 20,000 SP or more *Thomas has 5000 SP or more *Chelsea has 5000 SP or more *Melanie has 5000 SP or more *You have seen Roberta's 1-Symbol Event Good thing you've arrived at the Mansion; Roberta is in need of your help. It seems the mansion inhabitants have been asking a lot of questions about Thomas (Melanie's father), although Chelsea (Melanie's mother) thinks they shouldn't pry into Roberta's life. Melanie says it is because Roberta is so mysterious! Roberta tells you this has been going on for awhile, and asks if there is anything you can do. Choice 1: Sure! I can help! (+2000 SP) Roberta appreciates your help. Thomas begins pestering Roberta with questions again, but you step in and scold all of them. Your mean looks scare Melanie and Thomas though, and they stop asking questions. Chelsea thinks you're right; they are being too nosey. Besides, a girl is more attractive if he has some mystery to her. Roberta thanks you for standing up for her. Choice 2: You can handle it yourself (-2000 SP) Roberta was hoping you could help her out, but she guesses that you are just too busy. She will have to do this himself. 3-Symbol Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Baumgarten *9:30 to 11:00 *Wednesday or Thursday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Ryo has 30,000 SP or more *Thorgan must be fully-grown *You already seen Roberta's 2-Symbol Event AND gave her a Ring Roberta watches as Christian, Maya, and Thorgan run off together to play. Roberta looks a little sad afterward, and she explains that the children remind her of her twin brother. When she was younger, her father always made her study so she never got the chance to play with her brother. He believes her lack of quality time with him may of resulted in him being mad at. Roberta figures her brother probably does not like her very much at all! Choice 1: You're probably right. (-3000 HP) Roberta still feels depressed and wants to be left alone. Choice 2: Don't say that... (+3000 HP) The Player's encouragement has cheered her up a little bit. Perhaps she should write her brother a letter. 4-Symbol Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to PPA grounds *15:00 to 17:00 *Wednesday or Thursday *Sunny weather (not Summer season) *Roberta has 40,000 SP or more *You already seen Roberta's 3-Symbol Event You are walking down the path when one hears Roberta calling for them. The Player goes over to visit and Roberta tells one that she wrote her brother a letter. She even got a letter back from her! Roberta had wrote that she was sorry that she wasn't around, but her brother replied that she wasn't mad and she understood the situation she was in. Roberta feels a lot better, and glad she took the time to write him the letter. Her brother also mentioned he wanted to see her again. Choice 1: You should move back home! (-4000 SP) Roberta thought that the Player liked having her here in Privaria. She can see her brother without having to move back home, you know. Roberta walks back to her House alone. Choice 2: Are you going to go...? (+5000 SP) Roberta tells you not to worry, as she does not plan on going back until Summer season. She asks if the Player is going to miss her when she has gone, since he is noticed the Player appears to have developed some feelings towards her. The Player confirms her hunch, which makes her nervous. Date Event *Wake up in the morning *Before 6:00 (but go to bed at 20:00 or later) *Any day of the week *Must be Sunny *Roberta has 45.000 HP (4,5 Snowflake) or more *You already seen all 4 of Roberta's Symbol Events *You are going steady with Roberta Upon waking up in the morning, Roberta will stop by the player's house and asks if they are free to hang out with her. If the player accepts, Roberta will ask you to meet her at Primavera Lake District by 16:00. Rejecting her request or don't show up for the date will lose Symbol Points with Roberta. When the player arrives, Roberta will ask if you're interested in playing ice hockey (Yes, of course.) It will make her happy and the date will continue. Roberta is happy to hear that you share her passion for ice hockey, and the date will go well into through evening. When the date is over you will automatically appeared at home. 'Marriage' In order to get married, the Player must have 6 Symbols (60,000 HP) with a marriage candidate, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at school grounds one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening. Regardless their gender, the children you get from marrying Roberta will have platinum blond hair and blue eyes. 'Trivia' *Although still young, she hates being called "Sweetie" and wants someone to just call her "Roberta" without any nickname. *Since Roberta dislikes any kind of chocolates, she will give the Player a Shrimp Bowl instead on Valentine's Day as a present. *Roberta and Cheryl have a lot in common. Being cold and somewhat harsh at first, but will eventually become more kind once the player befriend them in game version. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes